Drill Finger
Dr. Thomas James aka Drill Finger is a super villain on Henry Danger. He is a mad dentist who enjoys ruining people's teeth. He is portrayed by Daniel Kaemon. Description As Drill Finger, he wears a purple mask, a white short sleeved or long sleeved coat, and has curly hair; he also has a long drill in his left index finger, hence his name. He was a dentist before turning to a life of crime. It is unknown how Drill Finger lost his index finger, or why he wears a mask. Growing up, Thomas James was not taught how to floss his teeth because his mother always had to work, and claims robbery makes him happy. History Henry Danger 3 years ago (prior to the events of Substitute Teacher) he took all the teeth out of the mayor's mouth. He was later arrested by Captain Man; as he was taken away he vowed to "Take care of Captain Man". After 3 weeks past, he was released from jail and was in Nebraska dumping megatons of sugar into the water supply to give people cavities; meanwhile Captain Man, Kid Danger and Charlotte Page were dealing with mistaking the new student Ortho and his father as the supposed son of Drill Finger and the villain himself. In Danger & Thunder, he was one of the villains present in the meeting the Toddler had made about destroying Captain Man, and his sidekick Kid Danger. When trying to figure out who called the meeting, Drill Finger guessed the The Three Muchachos. He disappeared when Captain Man had broken the lights of the lair. Avoiding capture, Drill Finger returns in Double Date Danger to help Noelle pull out Jasper Dunlop, Piper Hart and Kale's teeth. He was defeated by Captain Man and Kid Danger when Captain Man broke his "drill finger" and started calling him "Finger", which he complains isn't as good a name. He was then taken to jail. Motion Comics In the motion comic, Drillfinger Attacks!, Drill Finger was about to take out a lady's pair of teeth when she called for help, alerting Ray and Henry to the room. Drill Finger, posing as "Doctor Plesofsky, DDS", says he was. Still feeling unsure about the exchange, Ray and Henry open a closet door and find the real Dr. Plesofsky tied up inside, which prompts Drill Finger to shove them inside and trap them. As he was about to continue his operation, Drill Finger was interrupted yet again by the heroes Captain Man (Ray) and Kid Danger (Henry) who broke out of the closet. Captain Man battles Drill Finger while the dentist himself throws a large toothbrush at Kid Danger's mouth. During a struggle, Drill Finger teases Captain Man and tells him he will fill the cavity in his eyeball. But Captain Man unplugs the plug from the wall, shutting off Drill Finger's drill. Drill Finger makes his escape in a flying tooth-shaped car while chanting "Toothaloo!" The heroes do not pursue him, instead going out for sushi. The Adventures of Kid Danger Appearances Henry Danger * Substitute Teacher (cameo) * Secret Beef (cameo) * Danger & Thunder * Double Date Danger The Adventures of Kid Danger * The Sushi Sitter Gallery Trivia *Though not proven, he may be the very dentist that gave the Phone Shark his sharp metal teeth. *He is 6'2" and weighs 185 pounds. *While his mugshot in Substitute Teacher shows him with perfect hands, in Danger & Thunder, he is given a drill on his left index finger. **In the motion comics, the drill is on his right index finger. *He and Jeff are the only villains who make an appearance in the Henry Danger: Motion Comics, as well as its other spinoff The Adventures of Kid Danger. *Noelle might be Drill Finger's daughter. *His name might be a reference to Auric "Goldfinger", a villain from the James Bond film respectively titled Goldfinger. *He may be wearing a mask because of some freak accident or he may be hiding his true identity. *If Noelle is Drill Finger's daughter, he's likely Sharona Shapen's brother. However, due to his last name being James, it's likely he's Sharona's step/half brother. *In the cartoons, his mouth and eyes are visible and his mouth can move. *In his sole motion comics appearance, Drill Finger needed a plugin outlet to operate his drill. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Recurring Characters